


Misja specjalna

by czarna_pantera



Series: Przez strzały do serca [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., Archery, Arrows Making, Carriver, Community: Mirriel, Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance, Special Mission
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Arrow zleca Cupid bardzo specjalną misję. Napisane na akcję "Uratuj swoje miasto" na forum Mirriel.





	Misja specjalna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice K](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alice+K).



**Misja specjalna**

W alejce za „Verdantem” pojawiła się czarna, niczym nie wyróżniająca się furgonetka; właśnie ta cecha jednoznacznie wskazywała na to, że pojazd należał do A.R.G.U.S. Omiotła światłem reflektorów ściany odrapanych budynków i podziurawiony asfalt, i powoli podjechała pod tylne wejście klubu.  
     Arrow, skryty w (rzecz jasna) najciemniejszym zakamarku zaułka (specjalnie wykręcił żarówkę z pobliskiej lampy), wciśnięty między kontener na śmieci a stos pustych skrzynek, wpatrywał się w pojazd ze sprzecznymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony zawartość furgonetki... to znaczy osoba, którą mieli tu odeskortować agenci, chyba jako jedyna mogła go uratować. Z drugiej strony panicznie bał się spotkania z tą właśnie osobą. Potrzebował jednak wsparcia w pewnej specjalnej i niezwykle delikatnej misji — i tylko dlatego zdecydował się na tak desperacki krok (narażając się jednocześnie na kpiny Amandy Waller).  
     Boczne drzwi furgonetki otworzyły się i ze środka wysiadło trzech agentów, a zaraz za nimi rudowłosa kobieta. Ubrana w kurteczkę w beżowym kolorze, czarny sweter i granatowe dżinsy wyglądała zupełnie zwyczajnie. Oliver prawie jej nie poznał, bo spodziewał się ujrzeć Carrie w wersji Cupid. Kobieta rozejrzała się nieufnie. Agenci rozglądać się nie musieli — nawet jeżeli nie zauważyli samego łucznika, to z pewnością dostrzegli ów podejrzanie ciemny zakamarek.  
     Oliver wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z cienia.  
     Na widok Arrowa oczy Carrie zalśniły jak dwie gwiazdy, a z jej oblicza zaczęło bić jakieś niezwykłe, nieziemskie wręcz światło.  
     — Kochanie! To naprawdę ty! A więc nie kłamali, gdy powiedzieli mi, że to do ciebie jadę... Tak się cieszę, tak się cieszę! — Podeszła do niego szybko (agenci nie protestowali; widocznie wiedzieli, ze próba zatrzymania w tym momencie Cupid mogłaby się skończyć doznaniem ciężkich obrażeń) i przez moment sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała się rzucić mu na szyję. Powstrzymała się jednak, bo bliskość bóstwa wyraźnie ją onieśmielała. — Do ostatniej chwili nie wierzyłam, że naprawdę mnie do siebie zaprosiłeś — dodała cichszym, niemal nabożnym głosem.  
     „Bóstwo” zaś nagle nabrało chęci, żeby uciec na dach. Zdołało się jednak opanować.  
     — Tak jak się umawiałem z Waller — powiedział Oliver do agentów, patrząc gdzieś ponad ramieniem Carrie. — Obierzecie ją o siódmej.  
     Po obliczach i ukradkowych uśmieszkach agentów widać było, że mieli jednoznacze podejrzenia co do celu, w jakim Cupid została sprowadzona. Gdy wsiadali z powrotem do auta któryś rzucił nawet jakiś niewybredny komentarz, nie spodziewając się zapewne, że wyczulony słuch Arrowa go wychwyci. Oliver zacisnął zęby.  
     — Chodź ze mną, Carrie.  
     — Oczywiście, kochanie, poszłabym z tobą na koniec świata. Do piekła i z powrotem...  
     Oliver przełknął ślinę. Chęć ucieczki wzrosła. Zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy jego pomysł z zatrudnieniem do pomocy Cutter na pewno był taki świetny.  
     — Do piekła się nie wybieramy — powiedział jednak sucho. — Tylko do piwnicy.  
     — Ha, wiedziałam, że to tutaj masz swoją kryjówkę! — oświadczyła Carrie triumfalnie, gdy weszli przed tylne wejście do garażu położonego na tyłach klubu.  
     Oliver w żaden sposób nie skomentował tych słów.  
     — Idź przodem. — Wskazał jej schody, prowadzące do Arrowcave.  
     — Mhmm, jakiś ty szarmancki. — Puściła do niego oko. Oliver dostrzegł jednak, że pomimo tego pozornie swobodnego, beztroskiego zachowania, nie straciła czujności. Obejrzała się na niego raz i drugi jakby nieco podejrzliwie. Coś jej się tutaj widocznie nie zgadzało. Zaraz chyba jednak o tym zapomniała, bo jej uwagę w całości pochłonęło Arrowcave. Z zachwytem omiotła wzrokiem kryjówkę swojego bóstwa. Oliver przesunął ją nieco, bo tarasowała przejście u podnóża schodów i chwyciwszy delikatnie za ramię, poprowadził w stronę centrum, gdzie znajdowała się konsola z komputerami, przy której zwykle pracowała Felicity, a także inne stanowiska pracy (w tym to przygotowane dla Carrie, o czym ta jeszcze nie wiedziała).  
     Cutter nie stawiała oporu, rozglądając się jedynie na wszystkie strony i chłonąc wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na dłużej na paprotce.  
     — Trzymasz tu rośliny? — zapytała ze zdziwieniem — Nawet paproć zmarnuje się bez światła... Ale oczywiście, to nie jest zły pomysł — dodała szybko, jakby obawiając się, że mogła go urazić — pomieszczenie bez roślin wygląda martwo. Mówiłam ci, że kiedyś pracowałam w kwiaciarni?  
     Olivera niezbyt obchodziła kwiaciarnia Cutter, wobec czego nie wygłosił na ten temat żadnej uwagi. Zatrzymali się przy jednym ze stołów. Oliver puścił jej ramię i odsunął się o krok.  
     — Co będziemy robić, kochanie? — zapytała Carrie, uznając, że ciężar konwersacji spoczywa na niej.  
     — Nie to, o czym myślisz — powiedział szybko Oliver (i odsunął się jeszcze dalej). — Ale mam dla ciebie ważną misję...  
     Carrie wbiła w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie.  
     — To zadanie, z którym tylko ty możesz sobie poradzić.  
     — Och! Naprawdę?  
     — Tak, nikt nie jest do tego bardziej kompetentny.  
     Cutter uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zachwycona tą pochwałą ubóstwianego mężczyzny.  
     Oliver wskazał jej blat stołu, na którym elegancko ułożone leżały elementy składowe strzał: odpowiednio ufarbowane lotki (w dwóch trzecich zielone, w jednej trzeciej oliwkowożółte), pomalowane na ciemnozielono promienie, groty (również zielone) i nasadki (dla przełamania schematu czarne), a także różnego rodzaju kleje (specjalny do piór, dwuskładnikowy do grotów i szybkoschnący do nasadek).  
     — Co takiego...? Masz na misji produkcję strzał? To jest ta ważna misja? — Na twarzy Carrie na moment pojawiło się rozczarowanie. — Myślałam, że będziemy razem ratować miasto... Albo że mam kogoś dla ciebie zabić, skarbie. Podobno Czarny Łucznik sprawiał ci ostatnio jakieś kłopoty i...  
     — Mówiłaś, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko.  
     — Ale oczywiście, koch...  
     — Nie mów do mnie „kochanie”. — Oliverowi w końcu puściły nerwy. Za dużo nasłuchał się tego „kochanienia”. A przebywali razem zaledwie od paru minut.  
     — Dobrze, koch... — Cupid głos uwiązł w gardle na widok lodowatego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył ją „jej ukochany”. — Nie gniewaj się nie mnie, proszę — powiedziała błagalnym tonem.  
     — Nie będę się gniewać. Jeśli mi pomożesz. Jest takie powiedzenie: bez dobrych strzał nie ma dobrego vigilantowania...  
     — W życiu nie słyszałam takiego powiedzenia... — mruknęła Carrie powątpiewająco. Ale zaraz uświadomiła sobie, że niemalże pozwoliła sobie na rzecz niedopuszczalną: krytykę bóstwa. A tak nie mogło przecież być! Skoro bóstwo coś mówiło, to musiała to być prawda. A skoro czegoś od niej żądało, była gotowa to spełnić. Oddała już mu swoje przepełnione miłością serce, oddałby mu również ciało i duszę, gdyby tylko tego zapragnął. Ale klejenie strzał też mogło być. Wszystko, żeby tylko go zadowolić i zasłużyć na jedno dobre słowo, czy choćby łagodniejsze spojrzenie. — Ale oczywiście, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, to chętnie pomogę. Robię świetne strzały — stwierdziła z zapałem. — Sama wymyśliłam te groty w kształcie serca do moich...  
     — Tak, świetnie. Są... mhm... bardzo ładne — mruknął Oliver. Odsunął jej krzesło. — Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, znajdziesz na stole.  
     Cupid ochoczo zajęła miejsce. Rozejrzała się uważnie, ale od razu zauważyła, ze czegoś brakuje.  
     — A maszynka do przyklejania lotek?  
     — Maszynka się niestety zepsuła... — Głupio było mu się przyznać, że chwilowo stracił płynność finansową i wyasygnowanie kilkudziesięciu dodatkowych dolarów na to urządzenie nie wchodziło w grę, bo wszystkie zaskórniaki wydał na elementy składowe strzał.  
     — Może być i bez maszynki — powiedziała mężnie Carrie, myśląc jednocześnie w duchu, że prawdziwa, wielka miłość wymaga poświęceń.  
     — No to... miłej pracy — rzekł Arrow i zostawił ją samą sobie.  
     Carrie zabrała się do roboty nawet dość raźno. Nie wyszła z wprawy. Kiedy tylko mogła, sama przygotowywała swoje strzały; dość często zdarzało się, że pomiędzy misjami Task Force X występowały długie przerwy. Technicy A.R.G.U.S. na ogół tylko uzupełniali jej arsenał o strzały specjalne — z ładunkami wybuchowymi albo z liną (Cupid upierała się korzystać z tych samych rozwiązań, co Arrow, a Amanda Waller akurat nie miała nic przeciwko tej obsesji — nie obchodziły jej metody, tylko rezultaty, a Cutter i łuk stanowiły zabójczo skuteczne połączenie). Jej psychoterapeutka, po wypróbowaniu wszystkich możliwych metod, jakie przyszły jej do głowy, osiągnęła jakieś rezultaty dzięki zainteresowaniu Carrie pracami manualnymi. Cupid z zapałem wyklejała kolaże. Większość dotyczyła Arrowa, bo gazety na nieszczęście doktor Pressnall dostarczały materiału w dużej obfitości — od czasu do czasu trafiały się jednak jakieś kompozycje roślinne (doktor Pressnall poświęciła w tym celu własną kolekcję starych egzemplarzy „Twój ogród”). I choć jedno i drugie było zielone, to to urozmaicenie tematyki stanowiło już pewien postęp, a tworzenie tych wyklejanek działało na Carrie bardzo uspokajająco. Natomiast w przerwach od kolaży kleiła strzały.  
     Arrow z początku dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa. Pomajstrował coś przy swoich specjalnych strzałach (Carrie wyłaziła ze skóry, żeby zobaczyć jaki to dokładnie typ, ale bóstwo mogłoby być niezadowolone, że przerwała pracę i patrzy mu na ręce), sprawdził coś na komputerze, podlał paprotkę, a potem zabrał się za woskowanie cięciwy i kabli w swoim łuku...  
     Carrie, która miała znakomitą podzielność uwagi, ukradkiem obserwowała go przy tej czynności.  
     „Boże, jakiż on jest przystojny” — rozmyślała z rozrzewnieniem, zerkając na niego co i rusz (a właściwie na widoczny za krawędzią kaptura podbródek), przez co o mało co nie przykleiła krzywo nasadki; prędko to poprawiła — „I jaki zręczny...”  
     Z zazdrością popatrywała na łuk. Dotykał go tak czule, delikatnie, z miłością wręcz...  
     „Jak kochankę” — pomyślała, żałując, że nie znajduje się na miejscu łuku.  
     Wyobraziła sobie te dłonie błądzące po jej ciele... Do licha, wcale nie musiała sobie wyobrażać, przecież wtedy, w tamtym tunelu... Przeżyła najcudowniejsze dwie minuty swojego życia. Wprawdzie okazało się, że te pieszczoty i pocałunki były tylko grą z jego strony, żeby odwrócić jej uwagę i niepostrzeżenie ukłuć ją w szyję strzałką ze środkiem usypiającym, ale... Ale musiało przecież być w tym _coś_ więcej. Nadużył wtedy jej zaufania w tak podstępny sposób, że właściwie powinna się na niego naprawdę mocno obrazić... ale nie potrafiła się na niego długo gniewać.  
     Tak bardzo zatraciła się w swoich myślach, że nawet nie zauważyła, gdy Arrow gdzieś zniknął. Usłyszała tylko piknięcie drzwi na górze i uświadomiła sobie, że zwyczajnie zostawił ją tutaj samą, zamykając w tej piwnicy. Carrie westchnęła. Wyglądało na to, że zamieniła jedno więzienie na drugie...  
     Przy przyklejaniu grotów przypomniała sobie, że Pressnall coś tam wspominała o mężczyznach traktujących kobiety przedmiotowo i instrumentalnie. Gdzieś w głębi duszy zaczęła jej pikać jakaś wątpliwość. Nie, to niemożliwe, Arrowowi musi na niej choć odrobinę zależeć! No i przecież powiedział, że _tylko ona_ może mu pomóc. Carrie gwałtownie przydeptała nieśmiało protestującą duszę, i stłumiwszy ziewnięcie (był ostatecznie środek nocy i trochę chciało jej się spać) całkowicie poświęciła się swojej pracy.  
     Mniej więcej półtorej godziny później bóstwo zajrzało do niej, żeby sprawdzić postępy w robocie. Spojrzało z aprobatą na gotowe już strzały, nawet wyraziło jakieś słowa uznania, które dla Carrie brzmiały jak najpiękniejsza melodia. Arrow był z niej zadowolony, a samo jego zadowolenie było dla niej nagrodą! Ale Cupid chciała przecież od niego czegoś więcej, i te sto siedemnaście strzał, które zrobiła, chyba już dość mocno świadczyły o sile jej uczuć... Dobry humor ukochanego i sam fakt, że odezwał się do niej ludzkim słowem sprawił, że ponownie znalazła się w uwodzicielskim nastroju.  
     — Wiesz... trochę tutaj zimno w tej twojej jaskini. Ale znam świetny sposób, żeby się rozgrzać — uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, wpatrując w niego jak w obraz... albo w najpiękniejszy ze swoich arrowowych kolaży, który wisiał nad jej łóżkiem w celi.  
     Arrow odłożył strzałę i zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał się cofnąć. Jego oblicze pozostało jednak nieprzeniknione.  
     — Czarna czy zielona?  
     — Co takiego? — zdumiała się Carrie.  
     — Pytam, czy wolisz czarną czy zieloną herbatę. Skoro jest ci zimno...  
     — Zieloną — mruknęła bez większego entuzjazmu.  
     Jak można być tak nieromantycznym i do tego stopnia nie pojmować aluzji?! Ale trochę później, gdy upiła łyk herbaty z kubka (zielonego), który przyjemnie ogrzewał jej dłonie, poczuła się niezmiernie wzruszona, że sam Arrow ją dla niej zaparzył.

 

<<<>>>

     Około szóstej rano wszystkie strzały były gotowe. Gdy Oliver zajrzał do kryjówki, Carrie wydłubywała wykałaczką klej spod paznokci, siedząc nad swoim ukończonym dziełem. Zerknęła na niego, na moment odrywając się od swojego zajęcia.  
     — Wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że dłuższe i niższe lotki byłby lepsze... Do twojego vigilantowania — wspomniała mimochodem.  
     Oliver też się kiedyś nad tym zastanawiał, ale ostatecznie jakoś nigdy nie zdecydował się na zmianę designu — był zbyt przywiązany do tego oryginalnego. Zmodyfikował jedynie promienie, przechodząc z karbonowych na aluminiowo-karbonowe (niestety potwornie drogie)  
     — Nudno w tym twoim Arrowcave — ciągnęła dalej Cutter. — Jakoś inaczej sobie wyobrażałam moment, kiedy się tu wreszcie razem znajdziemy. A przepraszam, nie znajdziemy, bo zniknąłeś z pola widzenia na tyle godzin... Mogłeś mi chociaż dotrzymać towarzystwa... — dodała z cieniem wyrzutu.  
     — Nie sprowadziłem cię tutaj w towarzyskich celach.  
     — Jesteś okropnie niewdzięczny, wiesz? — Carrie splotła ramiona na klatce piersiowej i rzuciła mu zimne spojrzenie. Bóstwo, bóstwem, ale zmęczenie po nieprzespanej nocy i klej pod paznokciami wzbudził w niej buntowniczy nastrój. — Sprzedałeś mnie Waller jak... jak rzecz. W ogóle mnie nie odwiedzasz, nie piszesz, nawet nie prześlesz dobrego słowa, chociaż wszystko, co robię, robię dla ciebie. Pewnie nawet nie byłoby ci przykro, gdybym zginęła — powiedziała ze smutkiem. — A teraz... zaprzęgłeś mnie do niewolniczej pracy i nawet nie usłyszałam słowa „dziękuję”. Zrobiłam dla ciebie dwieście pięćdziesiąt dwie strzały. W jedną noc! Jaka inna kobieta by tego dokonała?  
     Oliver szybko dokonał uczciwego podsumowania: Felicity — pięćset pięćdziesiąt dwie ufarbowane lotki; Laurel — sto osiemdziesiąt cztery pomalowane groty. Ale nie, żadna nie potrafiłaby zrobić strzały od grotu do nasadki. A już przy samych pracach pomocniczych było sporo narzekania. W dodatku Laurel obraziła się na niego, gdy wyszło na jaw, że rąbnął jej zielony lakier do paznokci do uzupełnienia ubytków kolorystycznych w odzyskanych grotach (to jest: pozbieranych w pośpiechu na miejscu vigilantowania — ze złoczyńców Oliver starał się strzał nie wyciągać, bo raz, że stawiali opór, a dwa, że mogliby takiego zabiegu nie przeżyć). Szybko dokonał rachunku potencjalnych strat i zysków, i powiedział coś, czego z pewnością nie pochwaliłaby doktor Pressnall:  
     — Żadna inna by tego dla mnie nie zrobiła. Dziękuję.  
     Carrie natychmiast się rozpromieniła.  
     — Och, nie ma za co, kochanie.  
     Ponieważ strzały były naprawdę świetnie zrobione, Oliver jakoś przełknął to „kochanie”. Zauważył jednak, że Carrie wpatruje się w niego jakoś tak... intensywnie. Trochę go to zaniepokoiło. Przypomniał sobie, że niedługo może potrzebować więcej strzał i wobec tego może lepiej jej do siebie nie zrazić. Wprawdzie przy poprzedniej akcji (ochrzczonej kryptonimem „warsztacik Robin Hooda” przez Felicity, co ku rozpaczy Olivera zostało przyjęte przez całe Team Arrow z radością) cała drużyna (#OTA czy nie #OTA) stanęła na wysokości zadania, ale jakoś nie palili się do ponownego udziału w produkcji strzał. Dig wymówił się koniecznością opieki nad swoimi dziećmi, Felicity wyjechała na parę dni do mamy w Vegas, Laurel twierdziła, że ma dużo dodatkowej pracy w prokuraturze, a Roy mruknął, że jeszcze nie odzyskał do końca czucia w palcach po poprzedniej sesji klejenia strzał. Kapitan Lance zaś zwyczajnie nie odebrał od niego telefonu.  
     Mając to wszystko na uwadze (jako, że planował wszystko trzy kroki naprzód) westchnął w duchu i powiedział:  
     — No dobrze, mamy jeszcze godzinę, zanim przyjadą po ciebie... Czego sobie życzysz?  
     — Ale... Ty pytasz poważnie? — zdumiała się Carrie.  
     — Zupełnie poważnie — potwierdził, mając nadzieję, że Dig i Roy, a zwłaszcza Felicity i Laurel nigdy nie dowiedzą się jak nisko upadł, byleby tylko zapewnić sobie źródło nowych strzał.  
     Carrie uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.  
     — A owszem, jest pewna część ciebie, na której mi szczególnie zależy...  
     — ...nie wchodzi w grę...  
     — ...mówiłam o łuku. Tym razem.  
     Oliver na moment zaniemówił. Prędzej spodziewałby się, że Cutter się na niego rzuci, niż zainteresuje jego Oneidą.  
     — Pozwolisz mi z niego postrzelać? — zapytała Cupid. — Baaardzo ładnie proszę.  
     Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Wydawało się to raczej nieszkodliwe życzenie. Poszedł więc po swój łuk i wręczył go Carrie, zakładając, że nie spróbuje go z niego zastrzelić.  
     — O, jest dużo cięższy niż się spodziewałam — stwierdziła Cupid, ważąc Oneidę w dłoni. — Ale przepiękny.  
     Zaopatrzyła się w kilka strzał (akurat tego znajdowało się w kryjówce pod dostatkiem) i ruszyła w stronę toru łuczniczego. Oliver poszedł za nią.  
     — Jeśli z odległości dwudziestu metrów trafię w sam środek tarczy to dostanę całuska? — zapytała Cupid z przewrotnym uśmiechem, zakładając strzałę na cięciwę,  
     — Z trzydziestu — odparł Oliver z kamienną twarzą. To była największa możliwa odległość. Nie dopuszczał opcji, że Carrie zdoła trafić z takiego dystansu w sam środek. Strzelała dobrze, ale co innego łuk refleksyjny, a co innego kompozytowo-bloczkowy, jak jego Oneida Kestrel... Nie była przyzwyczajona ani do tego typu łuku, ani do strzał, jakich używał Arrow. Długość naciągu mieli podobną, około trzydziestu cali, ale różnica w wadze strzał już dość znaczną — jego były lżejsze.  
     Przy pierwszej i drugiej serii nie miał się czego obawiać. Strzały Carrie trafiały w tarczę, ale daleko od środka; cześć przeniosła ponad nią.  
     — Trochę za bardzo odskakuje ci ręka przy spuszczaniu cięciwy — odezwał się Oliver pod wpływem impulsu. — Spróbuj... delikatniej. Lekko ściągnij łopatki i wtedy puść cięciwę...  
     Cutter spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem; nie spodziewała się widocznie, że zechce jej udzielić jakichkolwiek instrukcji. Skinęła jednak głową na znak, że rozumie.  
     Chwilę później Oliver zaczął żałować, że w ogóle się odezwał. Przy trzeciej serii rozrzut był już znacznie mniejszy i wszystkie strzały znalazły się w kostce z pianki, która służyła za cel, przy czwartej zaczęły się niebezpiecznie zbliżać do żółtego pola w centrum, a przy piątej Oliver poczuł gwałtowny przypływ niepokoju.  
     „Potwór, nie kobieta, co mnie podkusiło, żeby jej cokolwiek obiecać...?”  
     Przy szóstej serii na jego czole zaczął spływać zimny pot. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie pragnął tak mocno nadejścia godziny siódmej rano.  
     W momencie, gdy sądził, że jest uratowany (do momentu pozbycia się Cupid z Arrowcave pozostało zaledwie parę minut), Carrie nałożyła kolejną strzałę na cięciwę, napięła łuk, przez moment celowała i lekko wypuściła strzałę. Natychmiast poszła sprawdzić rezultat, bo strzała była ostatnią wystrzeloną w serii. Chwilę później wydała z siebie triumfalny okrzyk. Oliver już z daleka widział, że jest źle. Dla niego.  
     Carrie odwróciła się ku niemu powoli z uśmiechem szerokim od ucha do ucha.  
     — W sam środek, kochanie... W sam środek.

**Koniec**


End file.
